


I'm Going To Whisper I Love You Into the Depths of The Night

by all_the_angels



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Peterick, Singing, Sweet, What a catch, just a big pile of fluffiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 03:26:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9365924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_the_angels/pseuds/all_the_angels
Summary: "It's you. You, Pete. You're the lyrics to my music. You're the microphone to my stage, the voice to my life. You're the one who has stuck with me from beginning to end. You're my life."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy, so guess who sat down at the computer and just started writing? If you guessed me, which obviously you did, then you are correct. I can't write worth a flip, but oh well. I wanted something fluffy and sweet to cheer me up after today. I'm sorry for any mistakes, it's late again and I might have missed something when reviewing it. Enjoy!

\---

"...I'm the one who charmed the one who gave up on you."

He was roused from his sleep by the soft whisper of words, spoken in a melodious tone by no one other than the person who's voice he would have recognized anywhere. 

"Who gave up on you..."

He felt Patrick's hands - calloused from years of rough use, but nevertheless gentle and light as lamb wool - brush softly through his hair, the tips of the singer's fingers carefully rubbing against his scalp, a massaging motion that made Pete want to sink further into the pillow below his head and soak up the moment, the feeling, for as long as he could.

"What a catch..." 

Pete's eyelids fluttered, but he refused to make any move for fear of it causing Patrick to take notice of him being awake. 

"What a catch..."

The words hung in the air for several moments, the hand carding through his hair paused, resting in one spot for longer than usual. He wanted to do something, to make Patrick continue serenading him in his "sleep". Anything to keep the song going, to keep the serene, familiar words in his mind, in his heart. To keep Patrick's angelic voice playing in his head, to guide him back into a peaceful state of sleep. To let the loving touch linger and remain forever, an anchor in a world of broken promises and crushed dreams. A good anchor, not one that held you under, but kept him sanctioned in sanity.

Much to his relief, the song continued, but no more than a hum, mumbles behind sealed lips. It was enough for Pete, who nearly breathed out a sigh of content. He could feel the lids of his eyes growing heavy once again, the pull of greatly desired rest tugging at him. With his adoring husband beside him in bed, the song lulling and soothing him, his life was perfect. Perfect, because of Patrick, and only Patrick.

"What a catch..." The lyrics dropped off, faded out, and the whispering voice returned a few silent seconds later. "Oh, Pete. You will never understand how much I love you. You ... you are my entire life. I used to think it was music that kept me alive, it was the band that kept me together, the flow of a constant melody in the background of life. But I realize ... it's not. It's you. You, Pete. You're the lyrics to my music. You're the microphone to my stage, the voice to my life. You're the one who has stuck with me from beginning to end. You're my life."

His hands never ceased, but began moving around in circles on Pete's head. Pushing away the exhaustion, Pete forced himself to remain awake, to hear what Patrick had to say. To listen to his beautiful voice, an absolute gift from God above, the sound that couldn't be matched by any bird of paradise or living creature on the face of the earth. 

"I love you, Pete. More than anything in the world."

Never more had Pete wanted to scream the words back at the younger man, to wrap him in his arms and hold on and whisper sweet nothings into his ear that no one else would ever hear, to not only tell Patrick how much he meant to him, but to show him. Pete knew the amount of love he had for him couldn't ever be shown or demonstrated. It was a glowing feeling from being in Patrick's presence, it was like the sunshine breaking through the clouds after an eternity of dark skies, glistening off of rain droplets and proclaiming it's undenied power for all the world to see. And though the world had seen, heard Patrick, not another soul in the world would ever get the feeling Pete did when he saw his husband, when their hands brushed, when he caught sight of the wedding band on Patrick's pale, gorgeously long fingers. Not another soul in the universe would be able to know Patrick like Pete did. They, together, were one, and shared a bond unbroken and unequaled by anything and everything.

"I will never end up like him, behind my back I already am. Keep a calendar, this way you will always know." 

More humming followed, but the sound got considerably closer and quieter. Patrick scooted down from his sitting position on the bed, never once removing his hand from Pete's hair. 

"I got troubled thoughts and a self-esteem to match..." 

The song died out softly and Pete felt the bed shift as Patrick reached to turn off the light on the stand, unknowingly pulling the covers so that they stretched more over to his side. Not that Pete minded.

When the light had been shut off, Patrick had settled into a comfortable position - laying his head on Pete's bare chest and letting out a sigh of content that Pete so badly wanted to release - Pete felt that he could fall asleep again.

Almost, but not quite. 

The song was unfinished, the tune uncompleted. And all Pete wanted was to express his pure, outright, complete love for the man beside him.

"What a catch, what a catch." Pete's voice was far from near to Patrick's and rough from sleep and disuse, but the murmurred words held as much meaning as was meant. Heartfelt and true. Love conveyed in so few words, the words he had written specifically for Patrick those many years ago.

Patrick stiffened, but made no movement. "I didn't know you were awake. I hope I didn't wake you."

"You didn't," Pete lied, moving his arms out from under Patrick to hold him tighter, closer. "And I love you, 'Trick. I love you, so much more than you can ever imagine. If all the world turned their backs against us and there was no one else around, and all I had was you ... I wouldn't trade it for anything. I wouldn't trade you for anything. I love you, 'Trick. I love you."

"I love you, too, Pete," Patrick breathed out, shutting his eyes and smiling against the other man's warm, bare skin. "Oh, how I love you."

\---

**Author's Note:**

> I don't knowwwww. I spent like thirty minutes after dinner nearly crying because I just wanted to write, just to get something out there. And I guess this is okay? I don't know. Stars, I see some fics on here and I just admire the writer's talent for being able to... write. Anyway. I'm going to bed now, in hopes that tomorrow turns out better than today. Stay safe, my friends. Thank you for reading, and if you leave a review, just know that it means the world to me. <3


End file.
